unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophisticated crap nobody cares about
~At Giza~ Rise aviator - sun will follow. Aperture on door the wave form school. Sentient ground of the light shrine shining. Aperture on door the lind-hymn stone. Sentient ground of the light shrine shining. Aperture of door the lind-hymn stone. The orbits arms oscillate to freedom. Params the shore of celestial sea. Rise aviator - sun will follow. On aperture on door the wave form school. Sentient ground of the light shrine shining. Semblates the finite - to autumnate seen. Electron sea - now set free - takes into the sky above on sentinel stream. And grant to me - a light to see - and pilgrimage to mountain of the votaric form. And lighten pon day - the solarics raise - falls upon the ziggurat electron school. And reap upon field - the host moon fade away - glides the aeronaut toward the object form. And lighten pon day - as scintillate rays - augurate arrival of a seraphic form. From Lebanon reels - the obelisk seen - called now inverse upon the currenter-sign. The matter form wanes - the host moon fades - takes into the sky ascends the freedomward dove. The rite of fall sealed - descendant orb hails her - down to the ground of electron form. And travel under twin suns rays - the host-moon fades - takes into the clesiast at oracle school. An epison raise - the pole star fades - wakes into availed light of aurican form. To reach a suns rays - through glowing bronze grace - leaves the lake and rises toward empyrean sun. The swans array - the crane stands veiled grace - tunnement to the omen of the object form. And travel on toward the lighten pon day - on through a spine's gates - climbs the silken thread to cross a silvering sun. The Orphic glow seen - as aural sounds ring - climbant to throne within on spine's attuned prow. Empyrean rays - engulf the nine gates - dove ascends to freedom through a lantern filled sky. Awakens from field - availed light's salving grace heralds arrival of the solar-object form. Reemerge to breathe - the outform seen - vivified by illumined glow through auric-clad sheath. An epison raise - the pole star fades - wakes into availed light of aurican form. To reach a suns rays - of glowing bronze grace - leaves the lake and rises toward empyrean sun. The swans array - the crane stands veiled grace - tunnement to the omen of the object form. And lighten pon day - as scintillate rays - augurate arrival of a seraphic form. From Lebanon reels - the obelisk seen - called now inverse upon the currenter-sign. The matter form wanes - the host moon fades - takes into the sky ascends the freedomward dove. The of fall sealed - cremation now reclaims - bows toward the sun and sheds the object form. ~Flight of the Eagle~ Ascend. A light skyward to the field rise claimant to freedom. Rise the erudite and penitent to sky and to send. To send - Retainer soalesced a vision boards the skybarge to freedom. Somnolescent rays emit now from the origin-known. And remember Lebanon - hreem veils to scenic frees the photonic dove. And descend - as ambulant propels up through anteveludian sky. To send - Onward to terminus triumphal flight sheds object form. Orbitainer eyes the absolute and freed - walk alone. Traverse Cheopian field. Rides out from red sun high above. Prevades the salient wind. Upward. From sun to cross the sky. Traverse Cheopian field. Rides out from red sun high above. Prevades the salient wind. Upward. From sun to cross the sky. To send - Enables lantern to orbsentinel and swan harks prevailer. Formate shrineite seize the litan rounds the unobscured code. To send - The mainderite candscent wills now merge with red orb of freedom. Somnolescent rays project forth from the origin-known. And remember Lebanon - hreem veils to seen - and raise the freedomward dove. And descend - as ambulant propels up through anteveludian sky. To send - Onward to terminus triumphal flight sheds object form. Orbitainer eyes the absolute and freed - walk alone. Traverse Cheopian field. Rides out from red sun high above. Prevades the salient wind. Upward. From sun to cross the sky. Traverse Cheopian field. Rides out from red sun high above. Prevades the salient wind. Upward. From sun to cross the sky. And return to mountain. Screen. Absorptions infinite rays. And a new day dawns - the swan rise - the field cranes - aperture sender. Fielded onto cohesion geometric altar reflects the new day. Approach the radiant screen and to cross upon the unmoved moor. And a new day dawns - the swan rise - the field cranes - aperture and fade away. Where is the seen of the liberite gained? Travel descender. Matters up adherence to the terminus screen - travel and to fade away. Approach remainder of a lightbound freedom - travel descender. And a new day dawns - the swan rise - the field cranes - aperture and fade away. Travels unto scene of a lifespan. Freedom. Travel descender. Matters bound adherent to its terminus screen - benedicts and grounds to day. Calls mendicant onto a lightspawn sender. And a new day dawns - the swan rise - the field cranes - aperture and fade away. Atones the windship - light to fieldscreen. Rise the erudite and penitent to sky and to send. To send - Retainer soalesced a vision boards the skybarge to freedom. Somnolescent rays emit now from the origin-known. And remember Lebanon - hreem veils to seen and frees the photonic dove. And descend - as ambulant propels up through anteveludian sky. To send - Onward to terminus triumphal flight sheds object form. Orbitainer eyes the absolute and freed - walk alone. Traverse Cheopian field Rides out from red sun high above. Prevades the salient wind. Upward. From sun to cross the sky. Traverse Cheopian field to freedom. Rides out from red sun high above. Prevades the salient wind. Upward. From sun to cross the sky. Category:A bunch of random spam